


Book one: the world of will

by lastdragonrider



Series: The 12 hero of light [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdragonrider/pseuds/lastdragonrider
Summary: The dark one are comeing our worlds are falling apart and I was just sent to scout out a place to see what going on but it's far darker then we all expected. Welcome to the world of will.This is an older book I have been updating slowly the first book was a prompt form my high school times and I feel it has come out lovely so enjoy.This will be grafic in death for the first book you have been warned





	1. Intro

I shifted as I looked at the planit from my ship my small one roomed ship it was only 600sft with a small bathroom and my bed room the back had a drop door but nothing more. My hands brushed the control my dragon a rich green dragon of plant lay next to me she raised her head and snorted she had feather wings with fur and feather body she has four legs her frames thick and heavy set two tails swished back and forth, her clawed feet are like that of hawks just much bigger. She is not too huge as she only three months old in another two she will grow bigger and her fire power or what ever breath she has will come in. She looked at me with her silver eyes she had a feather covered head and no horns unlike most dragons. The feathers mad it look like she had horns made of feathers. She flapped her wings a little before she lay down on the ground by me she had a mid length neck like most of her kind. I smiled down at her as I glanced at a mirror seeing my twenty five year old self. I have a darker skin from my time outside making it a darker shade of olive. Gray eyes with long golden brown hair shimmered I smiled as my dragon head was laying in my lap she gave a soft growl before falling silent. She closed her eyes I looked at the information on my screen as I took a deep breath as I worked on landing my ship on the planet cover in jungles. On this planet near the equator was this one city the only one on all of it I shifted it was a small city with a tiny port. I was going to be landing on the outskirts of the city I took a deep breath as I head down the jungle it self covered the whole city but the small space port after all the place is called mundus-interminatus-vis in Latin or as to all other the thing of nightmare the small city is called stormy forest. I smiled as it was not too hard to land I ended up in the tree it was a pain but it will do as my dragon growled softly. She climbed out of the ship standing at the door and called all the woodland vines to cover the ship. the vins shot up wrapping around the ship holding it up. I looked at the bottle I touched it lightly before bringing it to my lips and took a drink of the bottle. Once it was gone I felt nothing then I felt it my body was on fire I cry out as I fell to the floor of my ship I heard my dragon soft call and cries for me as I felt like someone was burning my insides. I screamed and all my dragon can do is lay next to me I had no clue how long but I know I blacked out but when I came to I looked at my dragon who was purring softly.  I slowly got up my arms felt like jello as my dragon watched me she stay at my side walking softly with me as I walked to the exit she helped me get out and slip off the ship and to the ground my dragon gave a soft cry before she was back in the ship. I shifted as she had given me some of my bags before she vanished back in to the shadow of the ship. With a huff I turned away and walked off as I head to a home on the outskirts of the small town it was home of a couple angelets mr. and ms. Jon's. The home was small only a three bedroom that was built on to a tree the home looked to be wrapped around the massive tree that was far thicker than any I have ever seen. I walked up to the small wooden house I saw week windows made with little to no glass on the home. I stepped to the front door seeing it was made of weak wood I saw the roof made of massive lifes and wood mixed as one I stepped on to the porch I raised my hand to knock when the door was flung open I blinked as the man pulled me in closing the door and dragging me to the living room setting me on the couch I saw a hallway leading to the other rooms and a bathroom the man smiled at me he had black graying hair and older face his skin is a richer white as his eyes brown he had on a shirt and some baggy home made pants leather with rawhide was slashed together to make some animal shoes. The floor is made of dirt it is soft and well cared for even if it's dirt. I shifted as his wife came in the two looked the same then I saw them their wings letting me know what they are both had darker black and green colored wings and brown eyes telling me they where the clan of anforens witch is the forest wings. They are the best kind for forest hunts and missions as such they are often used for it. 

“We are glad you made it here safely we are worry you won't” said miss Jon as she looked me over I nod as she smiled and pointed back down the hallway. “First door on your right is your room enjoying” she said I nod my head and walked back there the room had a small closet and a bed on wooden supports I walked over to see the bed full of feather most likely from the two of them. I ground as I got in to the bed with ease and lay down as I thought this over this is going to be a long month after all. 

 

* * *

Week later

I learned that this small town has no government everyone did their own things and looked out for only them self and there family that is all. The lovely angelets that took me in often Cared for me and explained all they can, you see the small town has a massive fence that sits around the outside to keep people out only problems is that all the good stuff or use full stuff is in side the fence. They explained if you went in and was caught you never come out I shifted as I watched the fence opening well they never met a rider of the woods as I felt the plants and trees they sang and called they were telling me the men in the build something trying to awaken something that is dangerous not to just me but to all they sang of a building that hides the pain they sing of it killing all off. They cry for help and today I do that I walked over and slipped through the hole I moved to the bushes as the trees curled up around me with inhuman ease so I sat there. There a boy who come through that I was waiting on he picked his berry so close to the base I had to see them do something to the boy. My dragon sat in the trees over head as she stay silent watching as well then the boy came out he suck through the same hole and looked around as I shifted silently once he head off I followed it was easy as the rider training kicked in when where in our element were far more dangerous then when where out of it. My frame was silent as I trailed behind him my dragon moved with ease over head keeping her eyes on him. She gave a soft growl and watched the world below she wiped her tail and was hunting the boy. I followed as I moved from Bush to Bush the leaf and branches open for me and warped around me calling me to safety my dragon shifted as we open our bond she was frightened I felt it flowing over making me look up my dragon hissed as she stopped we where near a clearing. I saw the small boy pick the berry my dragon rumble her thoughts to me I looked up and nod. 

_“patrol the area around us”_ I said over the bond she clicked softly before she was off moving around softly it was it was a little bit of time as he picked the berry's then I felt a pull. 

_ “Five men at our two o'clock there moving in and they have weapons”  _ said my dragon I shifted as I looked up I saw a flash of silver my dragon growled angrily. I heard fire of guns my dragon roared startling the men as I jump to the boy I booked it vines and plans where shaking but all was calm I can't give myself away. As I went to grab him I saw him fall back I cry out as I grabbed him pulling his body closely to me. I looked up but it all happened far faster than I wanted my body hit the ground one of the men with a weapon saw me and growled bring up the but of his gun he hit me hard on the head I was seeing black as I slowly fell to a forced sleep. I felt my dragon anger as I pushed one thought throw over or bond. 

_ “Stay hidden”  _  I said softly to my dragon who hissed softly as my eyes fell closed one last time.

* * *

Later

I ground as I slowly came to I was laying on a ground cold floor I shot up my power flickered to life as I looked around and confused. I saw I was in a cell it was made of stone and metal a bucket sat in the corner for the bathroom with a metal bed I saw the young boy I had saved laying on there. I slowly got up to see he was breathing heavily I saw he had been shot in the shoulder I shifted as I looked around not much was in the room I grabbed the edging of my clothing witch is a dress I ripped off a strip and continued my ripping as I staring it from my feet and stopped at my knees. With strips of cloth I got to work cleaning the wounds the best I can. I found a second bucket of clean water without much said I got to work. I wiped and cleaned the blood up I found thinking it over he may not make it then I heard screaming and yelling. I felt my dragon was silent I nudged over the bond to find out she asleep I pulled my mind away the room was barely light small light was there helping me see somewhat but it was mostly gone. A massive metal door showed the entrenched to our small room I growled softly as I shifted back. Bares over a small window let me see more metal. I heard yelling and screaming I moved to the wall and looked out the small window and checked on the air sencing for where all was two guards where dragging a betten body human it's hair was in clumps it eyes are glossy blood fell from its body as it's two legs where laying at odd Angeles. I saw it was broken two spots the lower leg and upper of the legs I shifted as I watched the person in ragged clothing all it looked to do was cover his private and that it his shirt is threads and where broken and ripped. I saw something shift I looked up watching the long called wall. I gave a soft growl as I watched I saw blood red eyes and froze up it's a massive danger it is a chilled of the dark one as it stay in the shadows. Then it shot out its claws ripped in to the broken human leg and pulled the man made one cry as he was pulled in to the cage the two men glared one huffed angrily.

“Man we need to tell silence that his experiment just eat the guy he wanted alive” said man one I watched as I saw blood drip over the bars the monster was still hungry as it clicked it's long black claw over the bars as it was waiting I glared at it as its blood red eyes locked on me. The wall was no wall but bars going down are thick and hard to keep the thing in.

“Shesh man what up with that thing?” Said the other man the ceacher growled before roaring angrily I shifted as the one man looked behind him and jumped back as he saw me. I looked at him as my eyes looked most likely like a dragon frightened him I growled as I shifted he was to close to the bars but I was unable to help and the dark creature striked it claws pierced the man leg and pulled him in he screamed as his armed groped on to the bars. But I saw the strain then I heard a crunch the man cry out as his torso fell in front on the bar blood and organs strained the ground. The man let go as he die a painful death the creachers long mouth came out as it used its fomented tung to pull the pores man in to is massive mouth. The other man looked shocked as his friend was gone in a flash he looked at me before turning and running down the hallway the creacher shifted before looking at me I felt its eyes on me. 

“Ah a rider they dragged you in here for me to play with you” said the black creacher plainly I glared before I turned away. Looking at the human before I turned back around.

“No once I get out of here I will send you back the way you came” I said back a low growl left my lips it chuckled darkly as it looked at me. 

“Oh but these humans summoned me called me fourth dragged me here to help them end this world and others” it said as it stepped in to the light it was long and black fur as sharp as knives covered its body it mouth is a massive wide jaw with thick sharp teeth its front hands have long claws as it growled as it watched me I shifted but I will not back down. It stepped back clicking softly as the shadow swarmed it once more I glared but stepped back I wish the new rider was here the bright golden haired rider with the purple dragon at her side the wilder of the night and the light. She keep me happy her enthusiasm was a whole other thing she is far kinder than most riders her blue eyes shined as she talk her hand will move around excitedly as she explained stuff. She the youngest of the rider but the most powerful her happy mode made it worse for us to send her out to fight but her dragon is the full other side happy and purring at us he was far darker and far thicker he was serious as he makes snappy remarks or barks he often was silent watching us all with dangerous eyes. I always hated when he looked at my own dragon was frightened of him they called him the shadow of darkness the night of death if only we had him hear he frighten off the dark one. Most of them feared him calling him the shadow of light he snap and never let them finish but he not her so I sat listening to the screams and cries of the soon to be dead people. After all if I'm right on this dark one to keep it happy it eats 20 to 100 living beings a day. I moved back to my week friend he need to hold on but it might not work with the creacher stacking the outside I side as I touched him softly I pushed the cries and screams aside for now as I turned away. I just hope he was not waiting for me to give up on the boy so he can have another meal.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

* * *

There is just so much hurt, disappointment, and oppression one can take... The line between reason and madness grows thinner.

 

~Rosa Parks

* * *

All was calm some what had I washed the boys face as he had got a fever tonight. As I cleaned him up wiping the sweat away from his four head with ease before dipping it back in to the bowl. My dragon was still out side then I heard a cracking and turned to the door to see three guards step in. One pointed to me as the other two stepped to me as I growled as I tensed up ready to strike then one of them. One of them pulled out a long stick stepped forward the top had electrical buzzing at the tip I shifted back somewhat. The gard smiled and moved forward fast the electric end shocking me. I cried out as black spot flared on my vision and I was down I was so not out yet. My head was low as I dropped my head as I felt them gruffly change me up and dragged my from the room and down the hallway cries and screams cut through the air making this world tence and harsh I open my eyes and see the long metal hallway door or bars on either side my vision flickers once again as I dropped my head once it sped moving I checked my eye open to see one of the sentences on the riders most wanted list she an angomes it a water creacher, fish sells covered her body it is a rich gray color with yellow eyes with fish gills that are on either side of her neck with flaps on both sides of the head she had on lab coat and some pants she glanced over letting me see her six teeth that hung out of there lips sharp and dangerous, she had hands long and thin they once had webbing running in between them but she had cut them out some time ago. Her feet had wepeding on them as well making them look more frog like she looked at me and smiled darkly. 

“Well well I'll be they said they found and intruder of some sort so let's see what you are.” She said she walked over to me as I shifted the men locked me down on the hard table blade on the legs and hands one over the chest and one to hold my head in place. She helped out a gem it was blue and silver color it was not hard to know what it was for. To show one true form and break all spells and magic I shifted and try to get off or away she smiled as she touched it to my hand. I screamed as the burning came back my body was forced to age I was panting as my whole body tingled I felt her long thin hand on my face as she raised it up looking me in the eye. She smiled darkly as she looked me over on my right arm is the mark of the riders a golden dragon holding a blue orb sat there proudly the dragon eyes closed as if it was sleeping. the madwoman cracked a smile as she saw it she let the gem go over the mark bringing hidden thing to light you see I am only a scout so I only had the mark and my blue gem turned green with a leaf in the orb telling her I and a wilder of plants she snarled plant dragon rider are useless without proper training I am useless. As all I can do is grow plants I was still far to new to know much else for her user. she glared at me growing angrily as if I was garbage now.

“What the matter it's a rider right?” Said one of the guards plainly she glanced over and glared.

“Yes but it's useless she a low level scout she has know knowledge at all and the rider will most likely just let her die she no value to them and she a plant rider all she good for is crops” she said angrily the guards shifted as she looked at me angrily. “Or healing the wound that it why they put her as a scout is pointless she can get in but never out” she snarled at me angrily the guards all shifted as she turned away thinking this over she looked at me and sneered. “Chip her she can help care for the animals and grow the plants we need if she disobeys teach her a lesson captain black” she said sneering at one of the guards he nodded as she left the room I saw one of the guards come up with a needle as he smiled darkly. 

“Night night plant” he said as the needle went in my arm I was shaking pulling but nothing happen as the world slowly faded away from me. I came to still boned on the table I watched as sintered came up one of them smiled as he brought his weapon out and grinned as he started to uncut in to my frame I cry out trying to move away. The man chuckled evelily as he cut my arm up I growled as I try to move away but I never show off my true power. As he slashed in to the arm with ease pulling out whatever he wanted I cry out after all it is nothing to what I will do to him. He ripped my arm to shreds and forced me to grow it back as the plants will fix the wound as much as it can. Once he was done with me I felt too weak to fight he had done this for hours or days I'm not sure how long before I was taken back to my cell after all it was nothing.


End file.
